Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{8a - 2}{3} \times \dfrac{7}{3a}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ (8a - 2) \times 7 } { 3 \times 3a}$ $y = \dfrac{56a - 14}{9a}$